


Was My Love Not Enough? (To Satisfy Your Dark Hunger)

by MySadisticLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean Winchester, Abusive Parents, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Belts, Beta Chuck Shurley, Camp Chitaqua, Dark Dean Winchester, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Original Omega Character(s), Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySadisticLover/pseuds/MySadisticLover
Summary: Elio Palermo is a diminutive, 27 years old omega, with a 14 year old son. Raped at a young age, and ostracized by the society, he lived all his life in shame and internal turmoil. He was raised to believe that omegas needed an alpha to protect and love them. Elio always wanted a mated life with a kind loving alpha. But he was spoilt and damaged, and no one wants damaged goods.Dean Winchester, Alpha Head of the Winchester territory and Camp Chitaqua lost everything when he lost his mate Castiel. His son, Ben, was the only thing tethering him to reality. He never wanted to mate anyone ever again. But on the verge of going feral, he begrudgingly agreed to mate an omega, who already had a pup.Just because they were going to be mated, Dean finalized, doesn't mean he is under any obligation to love and treat the omega with respect.





	Was My Love Not Enough? (To Satisfy Your Dark Hunger)

Elio Palermo hummed under his breath as he sewed another shirt for Elijah. His baby boy had torn yet another shirt while playing in the rose gardens. And, Elio knew his father would be pissed if he had to buy another shirt. So, pulling the tattered pieces together, he pushed the needle in and out, mending the rip. 

" _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouche_  
_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens"_

Elio loved that song. His  _Madre_ sang it to him when he was a child. 'La Vie En Rose' was still his favorite. His  _Padre_ didn't appreciate Elio singing that song, though. He said that it was a lovely memory of his mother, and Elio shouldn't disgrace it by uttering those words from his tainted body. 

Elio wasn't very close to his father. 

The gap between them increased, when his mother died. And any form of familiarity just faded away when he came home pregnant and defiled. Elio remembered his father screaming and hitting him, yelling at him to lose the child. But Elio couldn't. He couldn't throw away a life he had made, however unwillingly. 

So, he kept his baby. And his baby was perfect. A small boy with curly black hair and wide blue eyes like his, Elijah had no characteristics of the Alpha that sired him. And Elio wanted to keep it that way.

The giggling from the front lawn grew louder as Elijah played with Tony, the golden retriever. It was a wonder that  _Padre_ had allowed Elijah to keep a dog. He guessed it was something to do with Elijah's constant begging and Elio's sudden penchant to follow every order. Anyway, Elio was thankful for Tony. It was tiring to run after a 14 year old, hyperactive son all day, and still do all the chores in the house.

The shirt was fixed up, the stitching impeccable. Elio couldn't read or write (His  _Padre_ believes that an omega has no need for literacy.) but he was amazing at stitching and cooking. It was something he was proud of. 

Keeping the shirt down with the rest of the clothes, Elio opened the front door and called Elijah.

" _Mi Amore,_ Elijah, it's time to come back to the house. We need to start dinner."

" _Si Mamma "_

Elijah came bounding in, Tony behind him yapping happily. Elijah ran to his room, leaving Elio smiling. Tony licked his paw, before following Elijah. Elio started with the food. With the limited stock that they had, Elio could only make a chicken and cheese ravioli. Good enough for his father though. 

The sun was setting and the red rays filtered through the white curtains. Elio set the table and called Elijah out. 

"Eli, dinner is ready. Your grandfather would be coming now. Please look presentable. You don't want to be scolded for improper attire like yesterday, now do you?"

"Yes mamma, I am coming  _and_ I'll dress properly"

Elio smiled. He pulled off his apron and went to his room. It was a small room with a mattress in one corner and a crate with all his clothes in it. He pulled out a plain white shirt and a loose pair of brown trousers. His waist size had yet decreased. Elio sighed. He tried to eat as much as he could, but between an Alpha father and a growing pup, there was only so much leftovers. 

Elio slipped on his shirt and proceeded towards the dining table. He took a handkerchief he was working on and started sewing it's borders. It was a gift for his father, with his initials stitched on one corner, A.P, Antonio Palermo. He worked on it for few minutes, when the door slammed open. Elio placed the kerchief onto the table, poured a glass of water and went to greet his father.

"Welcome,  _Padre._ " Elio said, while tilting his neck a little. 

"Hmm." said Antonio in a gruff voice. "Is dinner ready?" He took off his coat

"Yes,  _Padre._ " Elio replied, taking the coat from his father and putting it on the coat stand. 

"Come to the kitchen. I have some news for you."

"Yes,  _Padre._ "

Antonio moved towards the small room, stopping at the liquor cabinet to grab a bottle of whiskey. Pouring himself a glass, he sat down at the head of the table. He beckoned Elijah, who had come out from his room, and pulled him close. Wiping a bit of dirt on Elijah's cheek, he pointed towards the chair besides him. Elijah rushed to sit down, a little terrified of his grandfather. After all, he had seen first hand what he could do. His  _mamma_ had a dozen bruises as proof. 

"Elio, come at the table." 

Elio picked up the bowl of ravioli, placed it on the table and took a seat next to Elijah.

"I met with the Winchester Pack today. Their adviser, a Beta Chuck Shurley, came to our grounds with an offer. Their Alpha, Dean Winchester, is a widower. He has started his search for a mate. They were asking for you. I said yes. You will be mating Dean Winchester this weekend."

Elio couldn't breathe. He was being pushed into a mating. Although this offer would probably be the only offer Elio would get for a mating, he didn't want to. He had Elijah. No Alpha wants to raise another Alpha's pup. He wouldn't leave his son. No matter what his father did to him. 

"But,  _Padre,_ what about Elijah? I can't leave him. I won't leave him!"

"Are you going against my word, Elio!" thundered his father. Elio flinched and Elijah had tears running down his face. 

" _Padre,_ I will not leave Elijah." Elio stood his ground. His fingers were shivering. 

"Elijah, go to your room. Your mamma and I need to have a talk." Antonio said stonily.

Elijah looked at his mamma and Elio nodded. He ran towards his bedroom and locked the door.

Antonio turned towards Elio. The slap came out of nowhere. 

"You will mate Dean Winchester, Elio!" He punched his son. Elio held his hands in front of his face.

"Please,  _Padre._ I can't live without Elijah! Please." Elio was crying. 

Antonio grabbed him by his hair and slapped him one more time. 

"Be reasonable, you dimwitted idiot! This is the only mating offer you will ever get." 

Elio shook his head. " _Padre,_ please. I'll accept the proposal, but Eli should come with me. I won't go without him. You can kill me if you want. I won't leave without my son."

Antonio growled, punched Elio once more, before walking towards the phone. 

"I'll see what I can do."

Elio slumped onto the floor, blood pouring out of his nose, his eye swollen and red. 

On the table, the ravioli was going cold and a folded handkerchief lay speckled with red drops of blood.

********************************************************************************************************

Elio Palermo

Elijah Palermo

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is a mix between an original and a fanfiction that I wanted to right. Please be king with the new characters.  
> If anyone wants to know how Elio and Elijah look, here are the links.  
> Elio Palermo - http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/troye-sivan/images/39731262/title/troye-sivan-photo  
> Elijah Palermo - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/686306430686028963/
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
